O mundo melhor que sempre sonhamos
by Malu VPC
Summary: Péssimo resumo... Tonks não está em casa quando Remus chega e ele a encontra num lugar inusitado.


O mundo melhor que sempre sonhamos

Fazia uma noite fria e Remus Lupin, um homem ainda jovem mas com cabelos precocemente grisalhos, voltava a pé para sua modesta casa após mais uma transmissão do "Observatório Potter".

Ele aparatara a algumas quadras, pois queria poder esticar um pouco as pernas e sentir o ar frio da noite antes de iniciar mais uma semana de lua cheia. Mais uma semana sem 'ela', sua amada mulher.

Ao pensar nela, seu rosto cheio de cicatrizes se abriu em um sorriso sincero. Ele ainda não conseguia entender como uma mulher bonita e alegre como Ninfadora se apaixonara por ele.

Ainda com esse pensamento feliz, ele abrira a porta de casa com alguns toques de sua varinha.

'Cheguei' – ele disse alto para que a esposa pudesse ouvi-lo.

Após retirar a longa capa, estranhou não ter ouvido os passos apressados e estabanados de 'Dora'. Vasculhou a casa inteira, mas ela não estava ali. Não havia sequer um bilhete. Ninfadora avisaria se tivesse ido até a Toca ou à casa de sua mãe.

O coração de Remus se apertou ao imaginar que Comensais poderiam ter passado por ali, mas tudo estava arrumado e calmo demais. Tratando de retirar esse pensamento ruim da cabeça, ele vestiu a capa novamente e saiu à procura da esposa.

Começou a andar apressado pelas ruas, tentando pensar aonde ela teria ido sem avisar-lhe nada.

Ao longe, pode ver algumas poucas crianças ainda brincando num parquinho enquanto as mães liam uma revista ou conversavam. Era incrível como no meio de uma guerra os trouxas continuavam com suas vidas normais, mas afinal, eles nem sabiam de nada.

O coração de Remus Lupin deu milhares de pulos e depois se aquietou ao ver a imagem de uma jovem de cabelos rosa berrante escondida atrás de uma árvore, observando as crianças.

Ele foi se aproximando lentamente e percebeu que ela tremia de frio. Remus retirou sua capa e colocou-a em suas costas.

- Está muito frio. Por que você está fora de casa sozinha? – ele disse tentando chamar a atenção dela.

O marido percebeu que ela estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, devia ter chorado há pouco tempo.

Ao sentir o olhar questionador de Remus sobre ela, Dora o olhou manhosa.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou carinhosamente a ela enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

- Não agüentei mais ficar em casa e acabei achando esse parque. – ela disse voltando a olhar para as crianças.

- Estava pensando no bebê?

Ele percebeu que acertou na pergunta ao vê-la estremecer e morder os lábios prendendo as lágrimas. Ninfadora havia ficado muito sentimental ultimamente por causa da gravidez.

- Você acha que essa guerra vai demorar pra acabar, Remus? – ela perguntou incerta voltando a olhar para ele.

- Talvez. Você sabe que eu não tenho certeza de nada. Mas por que essa preocupação agora?

- Eu estava me perguntando se ela acabaria logo para que nós possamos ver nosso filho brincando tranqüilo como eles. – Dora disse indicando o parquinho com um olhar.

Ele abraçou a mulher tentando lhe passar segurança ao perceber que seus olhos voltaram a marejar.

- Você sabe que não gosto de lhe fazer promessas falsas. Mas saiba que vou fazer de tudo para que nosso filho possa crescer como qualquer criança. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui com você.

Ele achou que iria se sentir estranho ao dizer aquelas palavras já que há duas semanas, ele era quem havia a abandonado. Aos poucos, Remus percebia que suas decisões eram precipitadas e erradas. Dizer aquilo trouxe algo quente no coração tanto de Dora, como dele mesmo.

Abraçaram-se fortemente e voltaram desse jeito para sua casa. Uma nova esperança crescia no peito de cada um deles. Assim como crescia o pequeno fruto do amor deles no ventre de Ninfadora.

E o casal realmente fizera de tudo para que seu filho crescesse normalmente. É uma pena saber que os três não estariam juntos para desfrutarem desses momentos simples e belos.

Mas Ted Remus Lupin nunca deixaria de saber o quanto seus pais o amavam, pois sua avó, seu padrinho, Molly Weasley e muitas outras pessoas não o deixavam esquecer-se disso.

E com certeza, Remus e Ninfadora Lupin devem estar muito feliz, seja lá onde estejam, vendo seu pequeno menino brincar nos mesmos balanços que, há dez anos, eles olhavam crianças brincando e tiveram a chama da esperança de um mundo melhor ser acesa em seu interior.

PS: fic escrita em: 31/05/08

Obrigada por ler!

Beijos,

Malu VPC


End file.
